


安东尼与克里奥佩特拉

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *苏伊士运河危机+不是重点的求婚梗，少量味音痴，微微量活在对话里的冷战组。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	安东尼与克里奥佩特拉

纷纷列国，不过是一堆堆泥土；粪秽的大地养育着人类，也养育着禽兽；生命的光荣存在于一双心心相印的情侣的及时互爱和热烈拥抱之中；这儿是我的永远的归宿；我们要让全世界知道，我们是卓立无比的。

他们相对着坐了很久，谁也不说一句话。热气氤氲着捂住眼睛，缓缓搅动的茶匙划过陶瓷杯底，发出细微的响声。

弗朗西斯就是在这时提起那个提议的。

“亚瑟，跟我结婚吧。”

说话的时候他眼神专注地盯着杯子里浓黑的咖啡，水汽蒸腾上来，他皱起眉，向着液面上轻轻吹气，送到嘴边喝了一口。朦胧缠绕的白色雾气里，亚瑟没能看清他的脸。

“我说过，我不负责安慰疯子。”

“我不是在向你寻求心理疏导，我是在向你求婚。”

亚瑟眉梢一跳：“半个月前你那位倒霉总统提出这个愚蠢至极的提议的时候，我以为他快被逼疯了，一时心血来潮的儿戏，我没放在心上。原来你也跟着疯了。”

弗朗西斯终于抬起眼睛看他，声音很慢、很冷静：“总统先生的确快被阿尔及利亚和埃及逼疯了，他想保住自己的位子和执政内阁，或许你会觉得他慌不择路，但我没疯，亚瑟。我向你求婚，既是以法兰西的名义，也是以弗朗西斯的名义。”

“这倒有意思。”亚瑟饶有兴致地说，“那我很想听听你会怎么说。”

他的反应似乎超出了弗朗西斯的预料，后者愣了一下，深蓝色的眼睛里浮现出一丝诧异。

“说呀。”亚瑟好整以暇地催促道，“你见过像你这样随便敷衍的求婚吗？诚意和理由，总要让我看到吧。哪有嘴皮子一张就能让对方同意的？”

弗朗西斯沉默了一会儿，若有所思地摸着下巴：“原来你只是觉得我的求婚不够正式隆重？”

不等亚瑟反驳，他就浮夸地叫起来：“嗳哟，淘气的女王！你生气，你笑，你哭，都是那么可爱；每一种情绪在你的身上都充分表现出它的动人的美妙——”

“收起你旺盛的表演欲。”亚瑟冷冷地打断了他大惊小怪的表演，“我不是克里奥佩特拉。”

“两千年前的克里奥佩特拉掌管着埃及，如今你是埃及的统治者，你当然是克里奥佩特拉。”

亚瑟摇头：“联合王国六月就从埃及撤军了。这是两年前定好的，现在埃及是他自己的统治者。”

弗朗西斯微微笑了一下。

“可是你不会让出苏伊士运河，不是吗？”

亚瑟没有回答，也没有看他。

“刚才你说想要看到我求婚的诚意和理由。我的总统先生早就对我说起这个想法，我非常乐见其成。为什么不呢？你瞧，现在是多好的机会啊。我想跟你结婚，以合法的名义一直跟你站在一起，我们会同所有的伴侣一样互相扶持、互相协助，就像是三百年前、一百年前、五十年前那样，每一次我的身边都是你。我希望以后也是。”

听起来像是非常诚挚的告白。但不该是这样，求婚不该是这样的。年轻人会抱着满心热烈的爱慕向心爱的恋人求婚，他会献上鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，像他心脏里跳动的血液一样红；他会为恋人戴上戒指，用最轻柔最深情的声音诉说自己的满腔衷情；而他的恋人会惊讶地红了脸，笑容生满双颊，像天边的晚霞一样瑰丽。他们会紧紧拥抱，在缠绵的亲吻里向对方完全交付余下的人生。那是独属于彼此相爱的人们的，一种庄严、神圣又浪漫的仪式，要有鲜花，要有蜡烛，要有热烈的拥吻和蓬勃的爱意；它不该发生在会客厅里，在喝咖啡的间隙里；它不该发生在他们之间，法兰西轻描淡写地向不列颠提出结婚的建议，很突然，很平静，就像寒暄问候一样稀松平常。

不，婚姻不是他们所不能拥有的东西，有那么一段时间，甚至是很长的一段时间，国家之间的婚姻比那些不过区区几十年寿命的人类还要漫长，还要牢不可破，也并不受到人伦的约束。但那已经是很久以前的事情了。

“我不明白你的意图。”亚瑟有些烦躁起来，他放下茶杯，杯子与杯托相碰的声音响亮清脆。“如果你的内阁无法解决阿尔及利亚的烂摊子，就让你的总统滚蛋，我没心情陪你们玩小孩子过家家的游戏，英国人也不负责替法国人的殖民地卖命。”

“但是你也正在为埃及头疼。”弗朗西斯言简意赅地指出，“不仅是我需要你，你也同样需要我。”

“这不代表我就一定要跟你结婚。”

“那么你想要如何解决它？为了运河的国际管制和使用问题，我们已经召开了两次多国会议，但是徒劳无功。”弗朗西斯说得一点不错，但亚瑟觉得异常刺耳，“接下来你打算怎么办？”

亚瑟冷静地回答：“把提案提交给安理会，等待讨论结果。”

弗朗西斯丝毫不肯放过他：“然后呢？如果提案没有通过，你又打算怎么办？”

亚瑟抿紧了嘴唇。他似乎不愿再理会弗朗西斯的穷追不舍和胡搅蛮缠，但他显然被这个问题难住了。弗朗西斯依然盯着他，那眼神让亚瑟如坐针毡，像是有一千只蚂蚁在身上乱爬，于是他终于忍不住了，反问：“提案是我们一同提交的。你打算怎么办？”

“我？”弗朗西斯笑了一声，语气忽然凛然冷峻起来，“不用跟我装傻，亚瑟，你心里早就有答案了。”

亚瑟垂下眼睛，似乎在思考，透进窗户的日光把他的半边脸照得格外明亮。太阳似乎把他晒得很热，长久的沉默过后，他转过避开阳光，叹了一口气，说：“一定要出兵埃及吗？”

“没有别的选择。”弗朗西斯利落地回答。

亚瑟轻轻摩挲着茶匙细长的柄，眼神闪烁：“战争才刚结束不到二十年。何况埃及最近的动作不小，阿尔和伊万都试图拉拢他。”

弗朗西斯不无嘲讽地说：“过去你发动的战争大概连你自己也数不清了，我还以为你早已习以为常。”

但这不一样。亚瑟想让弗朗西斯把那难听的话收回去，他本可以大声反驳，有理有据地说明当下的处境与一百年前是如何不同，他们作出的决定是何等危险，他们会面对着怎样铺天盖地的指责，好让该死的法国人闭上揶揄的嘴，这也是他一直以来最乐此不疲的事。但他突然不想说话了。

弗朗西斯的手从桌面上伸过来，抓住亚瑟的，比自己稍高的温度覆上亚瑟的手背，他动了一下手指，最终还是没有推开。于是弗朗西斯不动声色地扣进亚瑟的指缝，他用了力气，像是抓着他千百年来从未停止过追求的东西。

撤军不可能让亚瑟彻底放弃埃及，他是埃及事实上的统治者，从两海三洲交汇处的运河源源不断滚入的金钱使这里一如农业时代般富饶。弗朗西斯突然想到克里奥佩特拉，埃及的女王，两千年前的埃及是属于安东尼和她的领土，所有的人都要畏惧他们的力量。他们与屋大维和雷必达划定疆域，肆无忌惮地瓜分这片土地上所有的遗产，在平地上筑起一座白银的高坛，而这对情人坐在黄金的宝座上分封诸王。但是伟大英雄的光辉暗淡了，他们日益清晰地看到天空中越来越沉重的阴翳，那是屋大维日益逼近的舰队，它乌泱泱地压下来，太阳照耀下的土地一分一分土崩瓦解。

“我是一国的君主，必须像一个男子一般负起主持战局的责任。”舞台上的克里奥佩特拉这样说，她的态度异常坚定。想到她那不容置喙的口吻和神采奕奕的眼睛，弗朗西斯突然觉得前所未有地安宁。

“你不必感到不安。”他低声对亚瑟说，“我和你是一起的。”

是的，他们是一起的。总是这样，他们针锋相对的时候实在太多了，谁也没有刻意去数过，因为那显然会让最渊博的学者也面露难色；但他们有时也站在一起，肩靠着肩，十指紧紧相扣，从肌肤相贴的地方传来心脏跳动的声音，眼前是汹涌起伏的海潮。

“请相信我，亚瑟，我们还有机会。”弗朗西斯如同梦呓般喃喃，“让罗马沉下海里去，让那些诽谤我们的舌头一起烂掉！”

他神色严肃，看起来像是真的在赌咒发誓。

瞧，这法国人又开始无端横加毫无意义的表演。滚远些吧，谁是你的安东尼？亚瑟想这样说，但这句话在他的舌尖上来回打了几个滚，又被咽了回去。弗朗西斯的手很暖和，他并不讨厌。

那些像狗一样追随我，从我手里得到他们愿望的满足的人，现在都调转头来，把他们的甘言巧笑向势力强盛的该撒献媚去了；剩着这一树凌霄独立的孤松，悲怅它的鳞摧甲落。

弗朗西斯推门而入的时候没有遭到喝止。现在是下午两点钟，英格兰的天空惯常是阴郁低沉的，屋子里没有开灯，光线很暗，他环顾四周，一时没有看见亚瑟，直到他走近几步才发现桌上重重叠叠的文件后安静的人影。

亚瑟伏在桌上，似乎在打盹。几张纸被压在他的胳膊下面揉皱了，身上盖着一条绒毯，他的呼吸很安静，肩膀有规律地微微起伏，纸张的边角被细微的气流颤动着。

亚瑟睡觉的时候喜欢把自己蜷缩起来，像一只小刺猬。他总是睡得很浅，哪怕只是有人稍微碰触他一下都会立刻醒来，弗朗西斯一直都知道。他轻轻走到亚瑟身边，手从亚瑟的胳膊底下穿过去，轻轻戳了一下他的腹部。睡觉的时候亚瑟的肌肉往往是放松的，因此戳上去有些柔软，但下一秒弗朗西斯就感到它立刻紧绷起来，他收回手，看见亚瑟从臂弯里缓缓转过脸，潮湿的绿色眼睛沉默地望着他，像是雾霭未散的森林。

“你来了。”亚瑟的下半张脸还埋在臂弯里，声音听起来闷闷的。

“是的。”弗朗西斯扫开桌上乱七八糟的文件坐下来，“伊万果然放了狠话。我还以为匈牙利的事情已经够他烦上一阵，看来伊丽莎白不让他头疼，倒是阿尔让他头疼。”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，说：“阿尔来找过我了。”

弗朗西斯挑起眉毛：“他怎么说？”

亚瑟没有说话，突然抬起头拽住弗朗西斯的领带，他不得不配合着弯下腰，左手撑着桌面以免撞上亚瑟。亚瑟的鼻尖距离他只有几公分，刚刚从午睡中醒来的人脸上还泛着潮红，眼眶有些湿润，灼热的呼吸扑在他脖子上。他差点以为亚瑟要吻他，但后者盯着他看了半天，最终只是伸出另一只手覆上他的前额。

弗朗西斯注意到亚瑟的手很烫，不似以往偏低的体温。他正不知所以，却听见亚瑟低声笑起来：“果然你也在发烧。”

“‘也’？”弗朗西斯探了一下亚瑟的额头，被那滚烫的温度吓了一跳，亚瑟的症状比他更加严重。“你怎么了？”

亚瑟推开他的手，唇边划过一丝奇怪的笑意。

“英镑大跌了。”他顿了顿，眼里浓浓的嘲讽意味看得弗朗西斯很不舒服，“我想法郎这几天也跌得厉害吧？”

“阿尔弗雷德那小子在大肆抛售英镑和法郎，我们的外汇储备已经不够了。我的财政大臣试图向IMF寻求贷款，被阿尔否决。财政部已经跟那边取得了联系，阿尔自己也来找我……他说他的要求很简单，只要我撤军，他就立即停止抛售英镑。”

他望着天花板，声音微弱如纤细的蚕丝：“我在这世上盲目夜行，已经永远迷失了我的路。”

阿尔弗雷德来的时候是正午，这个年轻小伙子似乎总有用不完的活力，尽管这与伦敦阴沉沉的天气完全不相称。他刚进门时一如既往地吵，一如既往地笑得很灿烂，像美国街头任何一个普通的开朗快活的小青年，但几轮争执过后他变得有些烦躁起来，他的脸色不再那么好看，依然快活的声线里藏了难以抑制的威胁意味。

“你和弗朗西斯的出兵行动没有事先告知我，我完全被你们蒙在鼓里，现在被伊万抓住了话柄，你还要怪我做得太狠？战争才刚结束多久？全世界的唾沫星子堆在一起就能把你们淹死！收到伊万的威胁了吗？真的就那么想挨核弹？我甚至还警告他不许对你们动武，我已经尽力保护你们了，总不该说是我出卖了你们跟他勾结。”

亚瑟沉默地听着，正午的空气中泛着暖意，但他突然感到一种彻骨的寒冷，从脊椎一直传递到心脏，全身的血液都被冷冻成冰。有人正拿着刀子割开他的皮肉，让他的血液肆意流淌；岛屿和金钱从他的口袋里掉出来，清洌洌地掷地有声；他的身体在此起彼伏的汹涌浪潮中被撕扯得遍体鳞伤，还有人不依不饶地凑上来，用他曾教会自己的方式，细致地、冷静地、一分一毫地将他彻底肢解。他感到痛苦，他想要嗥叫，但他发不出任何声音，就连他的疼痛也是寂静无声的。

“你的确不会跟伊万勾结。”他弯起的唇角像刀锋一样凌厉，“我看你跟他完全不必交流就很默契。”

阿尔弗雷德透过镜片怒视着他，亚瑟毫不怀疑如果有一张世界地图摆在他面前，马上就会被这眼神烧出两个洞来。但他毫不畏惧。阿尔弗雷德是他一手带大的，他亲眼看到他是如何从一个连话都说不清的小孩长成一个喜怒哀乐都能很好地被隐藏在同一副笑容之后的青年，所有人都有可能畏惧他，但亚瑟不会。

“你真的是在保护我和弗朗西斯的安全？不，阿尔弗雷德，你在为你可能拥有的未来布局，你是我的弟弟，我的东西当然该由你来继承。你以为我不知道你和伊万打的是什么主意？你以为我不知道这些年你一边给我援助的同时一边在做什么？你太心急了。”

阿尔弗雷德微微眯了一下眼睛，不无嘲讽地笑起来：“亚瑟，你好像忘了一件事，民族自决原则也是你认可的啊。你和弗朗西斯曾经从中得到过不少好处，不是吗？现在你们反倒想否认它了？”

沉默中亚瑟的脸几乎跟他身后的墙壁一样白，他动了动嘴唇，却没能说出话来，那双眼睛似乎穿过阿尔弗雷德，悠悠地不知望到了什么地方。

“你和弗朗西斯是我的盟友，我当然会同以前一样帮助你们，唯一的条件是你们立刻撤军。伊万的表态和他对匈牙利的行动已经很棘手了，我希望你们不要再给我添乱。”

阿尔弗雷德离开的时候砰地一声甩上了门，带起一阵冷风。他现在的心情多半不太好，因为他不经常这样暴躁。亚瑟冷得全身发抖，他缓慢地、艰难地站起身，走到沙发旁取他的绒毯，但他的两条腿仿佛绑着沙包在水中跋涉，全身的力气都飞速流失了，他抱着绒毯慢慢蹲下来，像是抱紧了浑身发冷的自己。

他忽然感到额上一热，有什么东西盖了上来。是弗朗西斯。他轻轻抵住亚瑟的额头，同样滚烫的温度传过来，亚瑟的后脑勺被轻柔地抚摸着。

“离我远些，我在发烧。”亚瑟这样说，但他完全没有动弹，而弗朗西斯也并不打算照做。他从喉咙里发出低低的轻笑。

“你忘了，我跟你一样发着烧。我们承受着相同的痛苦。”

“那么你的阿尔及利亚现在肯定更让你头疼了。”亚瑟冷笑一声，“伊万和阿尔弗雷德，他们有时候真是同仇敌忾。”

“我的幸运的星辰已经离开了它们的轨道，把它们的火焰射进地狱的深渊里去了。”弗朗西斯轻声吟诵着，笑了一下，“真像是阿克沁海战啊。”

亚瑟勾了一下唇角，抬起眼睛望着弗朗西斯，他的睫毛几乎要戳到后者脸上了：“你还记得一个月前你提出的那个荒唐的提议吗？”

“记得。”弗朗西斯说，他们的呼吸错乱地纠缠在一起，“只要你愿意，我的求婚依然有效。”

“那你就是个傻子。”亚瑟笑了，他的眼角泛着透亮的红，“即使这样也不会对当前的情况有多少改善。弗朗西斯，你还不明白吗？这个世界已经不是我们能说了算的了。”

放肆的卫士们将要驱逐我们像驱逐娼妓一样；歌功颂德的诗人们将要用荒腔走韵的谣曲吟咏我们；俏皮的戏剧伶人们将要把我们改编成即兴的戏曲，扮演我们亚力山特里亚的欢宴。

他们不记得跟对方上过多少次床，有时是极尽温柔缠绵的深入交合，跟所有热恋中的情人一样，更多的时候却是粗暴的、不甚愉快的，他们在床上、在水里、在野外，在各种能想到的地方满怀愤怒地互相扭打撕咬，骂尽了一切能想到的脏话，仿佛有用不完的精力，能随意耗费在这样不解风情的事上。但他们已经很久没有过这样的床事了，这些年来他们在床笫之间总是温吞的，如同被流水逐渐磨平的鹅卵石，激不起半点漩涡。

亚瑟的呼吸还未平复，他撑起身子靠在床头上，看弗朗西斯拿过自己的衬衫。

“阿尔真有些像你。”弗朗西斯自顾自地说，“不愧是你一手带大的孩子，你真该为他感到骄傲。”

亚瑟冷静地回击：“阿尔小时候的最爱是孟德斯鸠，可不是培根。你才是他的缔造者，应该是你为他感到骄傲。”

弗朗西斯没有反驳，反倒好脾气地微笑起来。他把衬衫纽扣一粒粒仔细扣好，调侃道：“我们像不像一对被孩子抛弃的可怜老夫妻？”

毫不意外地，他收获了一个白眼。

他们如阿尔弗雷德和伊万要求的那样撤军了，以战败者不甘和沮丧的姿态，所有人都看得一清二楚，尽管他们几乎歼灭了全部埃军。外汇储备还在下降，好在汇率已经开始缓慢回升，这一切总算是有个尽头。

“以色列呢？”

“他似乎还在跟埃及谈判。那不是我们能管的事情了。”亚瑟扬起脸，轻轻叹了一口气。

“我曾经用我的剑宰割世界，驾着无敌的战舰建立海上的城市……可是我要像一个新郎似的奔赴着死亡，正像登上恋人的卧床一样……”

他的声音停下来了，转过头望着弗朗西斯。

“有人怀疑克里奥佩特拉并非自尽而亡。”

弗朗西斯瞥了他一眼，有些惊讶：“新鲜的说法。那么她是怎样死的呢？”

“安东尼死后，埃及落入了屋大维手里。”亚瑟笑了一下，“她是一个有头脑有手段的统治者，你觉得她会是怎样死的？”

“屋大维不可能容忍过去统治者的势力还留在埃及，他当然会把它连根拔起。”弗朗西斯说。他忽然转过头看着亚瑟，“你觉得如果安东尼没有自尽，他和克里奥佩特拉扭转局面的概率有多大？”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿。

“我想应该是很小的。”

“是吗？你居然是这样认为的？”弗朗西斯惊叹一声，“我倒是觉得他们未必就完全没有胜算，帕提亚就算不能争取，偶尔去打场仗也能为他们拖延时间。一场失败就让他们彻底向屋大维认输了，可是不试一试怎么能知道？”

“我一点也不想跟你讨论我完全不了解的东西。”亚瑟不耐烦地说，“当时的情况到底如何，难道你没听罗马那老爷子说起过？”

弗朗西斯耸耸肩：“你知道我那时的记忆已经非常模糊了，且不提那时我是最让罗马头疼的孩子，我也不可能还记得这些。”

他顿了一下，故作悲痛地摇了摇头，“可怜的亚瑟，那时你还用赭石往自己身上染色，赤裸着身子在沼泽里到处跑呢。”

他们同时心照不宣地笑起来，那笑是轻轻的，淡淡的。

弗朗西斯已经穿好衣服，正在整理刚才在枕头上蹭乱的衣领，亚瑟帮他系好领带，他就弯下腰吻了一下亚瑟的唇：“我得走了。”

你能留下来过夜吗？亚瑟很想说这句话，但他说不出口。他们很少在对方那里留宿，但今天他格外希望弗朗西斯能留下。他总是隐隐觉得弗朗西斯不会再来了，这很奇怪，即使在他们关系最差的时候也并非老死不相往来，这份预感完全没有任何理由。他盼着弗朗西斯会突然改变主意又爬回床上，可是他已经把领带系好了，弗朗西斯直起身。

“那么再见。”他听见自己说。

**Author's Note:**

> *苏伊士运河危机和平解决后四个月，欧洲经济共同体成立。
> 
> *文中部分台词（ao3无法标注）出自莎剧《女王殉爱记》，朱生豪译本。“安东尼与克里奥佩特拉”是其他译本的名字。


End file.
